


[PODFIC] Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn)

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  "What do dragons, unicorns, and a genius billionaire in the midst of an empathy-attack have in common? They all want Steve Rogers, apparently. Who knew?"</p><p>Reader's notes:  I love this story for the beautifully evocative descriptions as well as the mature and adult way the author has Tony Stark react to Cap's revelation.  Refreshing change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541122) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



This is a podfic of "Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn)", in MP3 format. 

Total length: 1 Hours, 23 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/541122)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn) Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/gigwgg)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/gigwgg)

-  
-  
-

M4b Audiobook:

Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Untameable (or The Genius, the Dragon, and the Unicorn) Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/d6fr1s)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/d6fr1s)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the Bromdignagian Bards "Do Virgins Taste Better" and "The Dragon's Retort", and a snippet from "The Last Unicorn" movie.

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
